


【GB】超火流星

by whitepoplar



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitepoplar/pseuds/whitepoplar
Summary: 兔兔白魔x平原人男枪刃，女攻男受轻微暴力表现有
Kudos: 26





	【GB】超火流星

枪刃看着眼前的地面。  
大块的磨砂地砖整齐地拼接在一起。  
素白、干净，就连细小的接缝处都是带着点灰的乳白色，一如被新填上不久那样，透露出它们受到了良好关照的事实——打扫这间房的人一定十分细心。  
然而因为一些不可抗力的因素，地砖相接的位置有细微的交错。相对于每块地砖本身的面积，实在是再微小不过的……不，这样程度的是否应该被叫做差错还不好说，毕竟不是谁都像某……  
唔……  
话说他为什么会想这些？  
为了几块砖之间还不到指甲盖厚度的偏差而耿耿于怀？  
一定是因为太无聊了。  
虽然对双膝钻心的刺痛能够视而不见，但长时间保持同一个姿势的酸麻还是让他忍不住挪动了一下膝盖……  
“受不了了吗这就？”  
凉凉的一句话从头顶飘过来……  
“……”枪刃蹙了下眉，终于还是忍不住，猛得一抬头，“你到底想搞什么？要打就打，要骂就骂，要……”  
后面的话全噎在了喉咙里。  
被温柔地抚摸了……是白魔用脚背蹭了他的脸。  
光洁细腻的皮肤触感令他浑身一僵。  
枪刃的视线忍不住落到那只脚上，虽然明知那只是因为久不见阳光的原因，却还是为那腿足的过分白皙而惊讶。  
白魔轻柔地用脚背磨蹭着枪刃的脸颊，丝绸般的触感让他着了迷，下意识地身体往前倾了倾……  
糟了……  
果然，头顶再次传来了轻笑，脚马上缩了回去，“要什么？”  
枪刃盯着白魔在空中轻摆的双足……  
……回答不出。  
他不是对脚有特殊癖好的那种人，但他的视线却不敢从那双脚上移开……  
白魔坐在一个柜子的边缘，双腿自然垂下，而他跪在柜子前的地面上，跪在……白魔面前。  
今天的白魔穿着治疗师的白色长袍，当然，她平时也总是穿白色长袍，分明是应该看起来非常庄重的服饰，却因为她没有穿上搭配的长下裙而有些荒诞。  
咬了咬牙，枪刃再次抬起头，沿着圆润的脚趾，线条柔美的小腿一路看上去，因为治疗师不规整的坐姿，长袍下摆开叉处侧面露出的白花花大腿吓得他飞快上移了视线……嗯……上衣倒是扣的很整齐。  
维埃拉低头看着他，长长的绒毛耳朵也低下来，“说完呀倒是？”  
“要操就操。”对白魔甜美的笑容毫无动容，枪刃带着点不耐烦回答。  
“喔？”维埃拉的耳朵转了转，突然抬起脚，用纤巧的足尖勾起人类的下巴，“我怎么不记得我是叫你来享受的啊？”  
枪刃条件反射地想低头，却因为被抵住了下巴而被迫直视白魔，对女性治疗师眼里隐隐的怒火，枪刃沉默了片刻……  
“抱歉……”防护职业的身体软化了下去。  
“如果你觉得跪得累，大可以把你背的那玩意儿卸下来。”白魔好心提醒他。  
他背的……那玩意儿？  
对自己的爱枪被蔑称这件事果不其然皱起了眉，白魔觉得非常有趣地翘起脚趾挠了挠枪刃的下巴。  
眉头，皱地更深了……  
“我只是好心建议，反正要跪的是你又不是我。”  
还真是一派轻松的态度。  
枪刃想了想，终于接纳了白魔的建议，卸下了自己的武器放在身侧。  
果然轻松了不少……  
……  
“喂，你累不累？”  
“什么累不累？”  
“在这跪着啊，累不累？我想想啊……一……二……你都在这里跪了两个多星时了，这本《远东奇遇记》我都看完了。”扬了扬手里的书，白魔说。  
……想不到包装成那样的居然是故事书。  
枪刃居然还以为她在研究魔法。  
不过对白魔的问题他更无语。  
“……不是你让我跪在这的吗。”  
“我只是问你累不累而已。”  
累吗？倒不是很累。  
只不过膝盖被压地有点痛，那也根本不算什么。  
“不累。”  
“不累啊？那你继续跪着吧。”  
“……”枪刃瞪着她。  
刚刚那是什么意思？是不是他回答错了问题？  
虽然不怎么累，但他实在有点太无聊了。  
白魔不跟他说话，只自己看书，他跪在这里对着地砖的花纹，久而久之连痛觉都有些麻木了。  
才因为白魔又拿起了一本书的动作而心惊，以为自己接下来还得在这跪上好久的枪刃突然听到了命令。  
“裤子脱下来。”陡然变冷的声音。  
“……”虽然是让人难堪的命令，但好在算是预告了大戏的开始。  
干脆利落地脱了外裤，又接到新指令“里面也脱。”  
对自己将隐私部位暴露在他人的视线下感到赧然，忍不住微拢了双腿。  
“真乖。”  
枪刃咧了下嘴，长大衣下面感觉凉飕飕的，对白魔只要求他脱下装的恶趣味感到很无奈。  
“你带子弹了吗？”  
枪刃思考片刻还是没明白白魔的思路，诚实回答：“带了。”  
摆出一盒子弹，“魔力也补好的，你想干嘛？”  
白魔噗嗤一笑，终于从柜子上跳下来，轻飘飘地落了地。优雅地起身走了两步，“好，那就‘上弹’吧，你懂我意思吗？”  
“……”  
幸好不是第一次发觉他的迟钝了，看到枪刃愣住的样子，白魔忧伤地叹了口气，“真是的……难道非要人家一个女孩子讲那么露骨的吗？”  
人……家……  
枪刃浑身抖了抖，终于忍不住说，“你能不能正常点。”  
“好。”白魔的声音再次冷了下来，“请枪刃先生把子弹们塞进自己的屁眼，清楚了吗？”  
枪刃似乎是又愣了一下，再之后的动作就很快了，他捡起一颗崭新的子弹，手臂后绕，摸索着把子弹的尖端抵到穴口，便猛力一按将子弹推了进去。  
温暖的身体内部突然接触到金属的冰凉，他被激得浑身一颤，手上动作却一点没停，继续把子弹往里送，直到自己的手指抵着子弹的尾部也没入了大半截，把第一粒金属送到了深处才停住。  
哦豁，真是干脆。  
真不愧是他。  
白魔静静站在一边观看。  
枪刃微微岔开了双腿跪立，干脆一只手定在穴口附近扒开臀肉同时也做定位，另一只手去捡子弹……  
“唔……”  
“看我干嘛，继续啊。”趁枪刃去弯腰的时候，白魔踩住了枪刃的后颈，狠狠把他的头部摁在了地上，脸颊贴着冰凉的地板。  
枪刃本来下意识转头去看她，又马上闭了眼睛。  
这长袍……  
走光。  
虽然还什么都没有看到，但人类的脸颊已经红了一片。连自己现在正处于什么屈辱的姿态都没来得及顾及，只觉得就算闭上了眼睛，维埃拉修长白皙的腿也仿佛还在眼前，一直乱晃……  
“愣着干嘛，继续啊！”  
白魔的脚仍然踩在枪刃的头颈，枪刃终于意识到自己现在正跪趴在地板上撅着屁股，取子弹的手有些发抖。  
咬着牙把第二颗子弹送到了入口，已经被第一颗带走了湿润的粘液，干燥的表面有些难以推进，但枪刃没管那些，用蛮力把他按了进去。  
冰凉的触觉仍然无法习惯，尤其是干涩的摩擦感令穴肉不住收缩抗拒，枪刃就趁着肌肉放松的时候，一下塞到了深处。  
“你对自己还真是残忍。”似乎明白枪刃对自己做了什么，白魔轻声感叹着。  
枪刃翻了翻眼睛，这正用脚使劲碾着他的头的白魔法师在说什么呢？  
因为被压倒了上半身，只能用肩膀支撑着身体的枪刃换了一只手，很是艰难地取到了第三颗子弹，正要如常操作一番，手腕却突然被擒住了，被一双柔美的手……  
白魔终于放过了他可怜的脖子，蹲到他面前，一双无辜纯良的兔子眼闪动着，柔声道：“别这样啊，你会受伤的。”  
“……”枪刃咽了一口口水。  
真的不是识不破这女人的诡计，只不过……  
他就像……中了最蠢的那种需要背对的石化法术，偏偏又实在移不开眼。  
维埃拉双手捏着他的手腕，垂下头，纤长的睫毛忽闪忽闪，微微张口，小舔了一口子弹的尖端，然后又更深埋下头，把半截子弹含进了嘴里，一点点向下吞下来，湿润的舌头扫过了捏着子弹的，枪刃的指尖……  
嘶……  
枪刃感觉浑身触电似的。  
明明就这么一个用唾液润湿子弹的动作，居然能给这兔子做得这么色气。  
就这么小的东西，还好像舔得很艰难似的，故意喘息起来，潮湿的气息吹的枪刃浑身发麻。  
“别……”  
“噗哈哈……”舔完了子弹，维埃拉看枪刃还呆在那里，忍不住轻笑起来，贴了贴对方的脸颊，“慢点来，动作温柔一点，你的身体可是属于我的。”  
……  
太撩了。  
……  
“恩恩，对，就这样，舔一下弄湿再放进去。”  
“你弄的那么敷衍是想让我帮你舔吗？”  
……  
“还记得放了几颗子弹了吗？”  
“……”枪刃的动作顿住了。  
白魔抿了抿嘴，果然……  
“记不住可是要挨罚的哦。”  
“你一开始也没……”  
“一开始没告诉你是吗，我现在才想起来不行吗？”  
枪刃瞪着她。  
啧，又来了。  
白魔不理他，掀开枪刃长袍的后摆，手指戳到对方的后穴里按了按里面的子弹，成功让枪刃收了声。  
“九颗。”  
“欸？！”  
“我说，里面有九颗。”  
“你怎么知道？！”  
听这不甘心的语气，就知道这女人就是想找理由整他。  
“我记得总共有多少。”  
“……”是么，这样说，用剩下的减一减就算出来了……  
真不愧是你啊。  
不过不要紧，白魔伸手两指夹起一颗小子弹，用力塞了进去。  
因为毫无防备地被粗暴对待了，枪刃唇角溢出一丝呻吟，虽然很快被他咽了回去，但这逃不过维埃拉灵敏的耳朵。  
“怎么了？就许你自己残忍，不许我来？”  
“还有，你数错了，是十。”  
“你……”  
看着枪刃可怜巴巴红肿着的菊花……白魔叹了口气……  
唉……算了。  
她也就是跟枪刃怄气，这位小可怜是无辜的。  
感觉到治疗魔法独特的温暖感，枪刃有点惊讶了。  
当然了，效果不会完全治愈，毕竟这大部分情况都是枪刃自己造成的……  
要怪就怪他是个不知道珍惜自己的家伙吧，所以接下来，也请枪刃先生好好领受吧。  
“这是？”被交到手里的是一块比手指稍粗，还有点辛辣味道的东西。  
“姜。”  
“还真是姜……”渐渐有点明白白魔思路的枪刃盯住了白魔……  
“没错，也放进去。”维埃拉高高扬起头，“你该不会以为我这次也只是跟你玩一点什么闺房情趣吧？”  
“放。”白魔冷冷地命令道。  
真的很刺激。  
忍着接触到就能感受到的刺痛，别说肚子里的饱胀感了……狠心推了进去，受激的穴肉狠命挤压过来，被削去表皮的姜溢出更多毒汁，浑身都像被扎上了刺一般的痛感令穴肉再次收缩，仿佛一个噩梦般的循环。  
枪刃身体一软，幸好及时伸手撑住了，不然差点倒了下去。  
这么一会就把额头都浸出了汗……  
“……”白魔伸手正准备摸摸枪刃的额头，却被用力攥住了手腕。  
枪刃大口喘息着，“别碰我……”  
白魔被他抓的有点疼，“好，我不碰你，你可以放松点……”  
实在没想到，居然这么刺激的吗，她可是很少见枪刃这家伙这么失态。  
“嗯……”枪刃撑着身体慢慢平复着呼吸，他当然知道是怎么回事……如果不是他那么野蛮地弄那些子弹搞得黏膜有损伤，估计也不会这样。  
但是他忍不住……  
对着白魔交过来再熟悉不过的鞭子，枪刃这回没再发愣了。  
也是自己动手是吗。  
她今天是不准备碰我一下了吗？  
白魔看起来是真的很生气，虽然表面看起来还是笑嘻嘻的。  
忍不住觉得有点……难过。  
枪刃咬了咬牙，一只手撑住地，看到白魔还站在旁边，忍不住提醒她：“你让开一点。”  
白魔不太开心地退远了一点。  
枪刃甩起鞭子……  
啪地一下打到他自己的大腿上。  
“嘶……”  
别误会，这不是他自己发出的，而是白魔……  
虽然不怎么重要，但是枪刃还是忍不住扭头朝白魔那边看了过去，想不通这家伙今天是怎么了。  
维埃拉似乎也对自己的心软很是生气，小小跺了下脚，努起嘴，“看什么看！”  
枪刃回过头。  
汗水啪嗒滴在地板上。  
其实去看白魔也是……为了掩饰。  
重要的倒不是鞭打。  
浅浅放在里面的姜块就像个定时炸弹，肌肉紧缩的时候就会像千针刺一般的激痛起来，刚才那一下就差点让他眼前发黑。  
枪刃紧紧咬着嘴唇，尽力放松了腿和臀部的所有肌肉，再次用力挥起鞭……啪！  
鞭子就像带着火，狠狠的一道道烫上来。  
虽然是自己在动手，却毫无手下留情的意思，每一下都很用力。  
老实说，比白膜打的还要重。  
“停一停！”  
连续的鞭打被喊了停，之前的鞭痕上火辣辣的痛楚却一下全部翻涌上来，枪刃攥紧了拳，耐着性子问她，“怎么了？”  
仿佛要烧起来的鞭痕被冰凉的感觉触碰了，枪刃浑身一抖，似乎是白膜在碰他……  
纤细的手指拂过高高隆起的红肿，鞭打最严重的地方，点点紫红的瘀血之外，顺着破开的皮肤渗出了一粒粒血珠……  
她之前打可从来没出现这种情况。  
“你给我站起来。”  
什么？  
他现在没倒下去已经很不错了。  
“站起来。”  
没办法了……  
只能撑着自己一点点抖抖索索爬起来，枪刃这才发现什么叫做跪久了真的站不起来，膝盖好像被战士拿斧子砍过一般的痛。  
一头冷汗地还没站稳，白魔就果断甩了他一个大耳光。  
“喂！”  
他发誓他不是故意要这么干的，只可能是被一下打懵了，而且，被女孩子一个耳光甩地倒下去这柔弱的姿态他实在无法自我接受，所以……下意识扶住了眼前的白膜的肩膀……  
至于倒在了维埃拉的怀里这件事，完全不在他的意料中。  
“……”  
果不其然，白魔抱着手笑他，“干嘛啊，撒娇？”  
这样听起来更加清楚了呢，这压抑的喘息，维埃拉的耳朵动了动。  
“这么粘糊，怎么还不撒手了？”  
“放……开我……”枪刃艰难地齿缝里挤出了这一句。  
虽然身高比枪刃要超过一些，但到底还是女孩子，身体很柔软，枪刃搂着她，感觉自己意识有些模糊。  
白魔的身上有一股淡淡的花香，是薰在衣服上香味，白魔的心跳，白魔的呼吸……  
枪刃喘息地更厉害了。  
“是么，我怕我一放手你就要摔下去了。”白魔小声嘀咕着，搂着枪刃的手依然没有放开。  
天呐这家伙可真重。  
白魔一手搂着站立不稳的枪刃，另一只伸手从枪刃衣服的前襟探进去，一路攀过股丘，按了按枪刃后面那张小嘴含着的小东西。  
枪刃的双肩抖了抖，咬住了嘴唇却从鼻腔泄出模糊的呻吟……  
枪刃闭上了眼睛，脸颊飞上一片绯红。  
知道他最受不了这种，白魔轻轻笑着，吐息洒到枪刃的耳廓。  
“看在你这么可爱的份上，我答应你一个要求，怎么样？”  
白魔像是抱他上瘾了，到现在还搂着他没放。  
“……那就搞快点，别弄这些乱七八糟的前戏。”  
听到自己精心准备的小情趣和小道具被描述为乱七八糟的前戏，白魔很是不服气，抓住枪刃的小兄弟，那里果然已经硬得发烫。  
“被鞭子打也会硬的家伙，你还真是怪诶。”  
被白魔略显冰凉的手指搭在滚烫的欲望中心，枪刃感觉浑身更是发烧，终于强硬了一些试图推开白魔让对方远离自己。  
“要不要打个赌，我用这些乱七八糟的前戏也能让你射，你信吗？”  
“……”这不用说，白魔肯定赢。  
且不说别的，枪刃感觉他现在就……  
白魔再次握住了他的肉棒，然后一缕不同寻常的冰凉贴上了根部……  
随着轻微的一声咔，枪刃浑身一僵，感觉自己像是被紧紧箍住了脖子。  
“别担心，这次我帮你赢一次。”  
这还不如让我输呢……  
枪刃身体有点发颤，白魔轻柔地抚摸他，嘴唇覆上枪刃的唇，舔过被枪刃咬得破了皮，渗出微咸血液的的下唇，一面感叹着这家伙对自己真的太不温柔了，一边往口腔的深处钻去，枪刃的嘴里有股金属跟机油混合又腥又苦的味道。  
白魔微微皱了些眉，还是忍了下来，舌头抚过枪刃的齿列，在枪刃的嘴里搅动，挤着枪刃木木的舌头，勾着它动起来与自己嬉戏，发出咕叽咕叽的水声……  
实在太色了，枪刃果然一副承受不住的样子，微微挣扎起来，早有准备的白魔却扣住了他的后脑，逼迫着人类接受。  
这家伙还是一样学不会在接吻的时候保持呼吸，就像是被麻醉了一样，闭着眼睛，呼吸停滞，然后被憋到快窒息。  
白魔只能放开了他，毫不客气地评价，“这么久了，你接吻的水平怎么还是跟处男一样。”  
对此枪刃不知道如何解释，白魔的嘴唇一碰到他，他就晕晕乎乎什么也想不起来这件事他也不知道怎么解释，只能心虚地移开了视线……  
算了，看在表现姑且还算可爱的份上……  
白魔终于放过了枪刃，瞄着一直被扔在一边的枪刃武器，问了个问题，“说起来我一直很好奇，你的武器到底是枪，还是刀？”  
“两者都是。”  
“可以拆开吗？”  
“……”枪刃疑惑地望了望白魔，迟疑着，“……可以。”  
“拆给我玩一玩。”  
“……”这又是搞什么？“可以是可以……”  
“拆。”  
枪刃闭嘴了，乖乖重新跪下去，看了一会自己完整的爱枪……  
“你这是让老虎拔牙啊。”  
维埃拉笑起来，“就你还……”  
她又突然止了笑。  
别看这家伙现在像只小猫似的任凭她揉捏，其实把怪物开膛破肚可是一点不带犹豫的。  
枪刃跪在地上，弯着腰干脆利落地咔咔把自己的枪刃武器拆成了两部分，一部分是刀刃，一部分是枪。  
“好了。”他直起身，“你又笑什么？”  
白魔掩住嘴，“笑有的人就算满腿红艳艳的鞭痕，不仅光着屁股，里面还塞满了东西，居然还是这么能耍帅。”  
“我哪有……”枪刃条件反射地叫起来，却蓦然再次咬住了嘴唇，因为羞耻与后穴的刺激浑身发抖。  
果然……要提醒才能意识到。  
不过一丝不苟拆枪的样子真的很帅，我果然还是喜欢这种认真的男人，白魔想。  
不过生姜可能是太刺激了，第一次用还不知道效果这么拔群，白魔想了想，还是帮枪刃把生姜弄出来了。  
等等，这家伙……  
怪不得抖成那样。  
“别……”枪刃用蚊子一般的声音祈求。  
好嘛……不碰就不碰……  
虽然是这么想，但视线还是忍不住在枪刃被束缚在银色细环上涨大的性器上驻留了片刻。  
似乎是感觉到白魔的注视，枪刃别过头去，皮肤泛起了淡淡的红。  
白魔把手指戳进了红肿的菊穴，在从姜块里腾出的空隙里搅动着，推挤那些已经被枪刃的体温焐热的子弹们，让它们彼此磕碰，在枪刃的身体里发出沉闷地哒哒声……  
枪刃的喘息又粗又重。  
偏偏白魔还在向他认真请教，“这个枪要怎么用？”  
“这个……保险……往下……拨动……”  
白魔的手指已经钻进了枪刃的身体深处，四周的子弹烫着白魔的指尖，她曲起手指横插进子弹中间，恶意地转动手腕，让子弹的位置整个挪移起来，“是这样拨吗？”  
“唔……”枪刃肩背紧缩，身体也蜷缩了起来，偏偏后面的穴仍然软软地乖巧含着白魔的手指……  
这就是，被姜块调教出来的放松感吗，也是，毕竟收缩就会被痛到不行。  
不过这样还是差点意思啊，白膜抽出手指，在枪刃的大腿上揩了揩。拿起被枪刃单独拆出来的枪，按照枪刃的指示拨下了保险……  
“没错，再对准目标扣动扳机就可以了，很简单。”  
“你小心一点，里面有子弹呢。”看她解了保险还拿着枪乱晃，虽然知道会惹白魔不满，枪刃还是忍不住提醒。  
“啊？”白魔果然很是不满，轻踹了他一脚，又笑嘻嘻地问，“里面有子弹，说的哪里面呢？”  
枪刃很认真地答题，“枪啊。”  
“……”白魔似乎被冻到了，“我迟早有一天被你的迟钝气死。”  
枪刃低头沉思了片刻，终于恍然大悟。  
然而这一句调戏因为延迟了太久，羞辱的原作用已经大大失效，枪刃一抬头，顿时脑子一嗡。  
白魔正举着他的枪，枪口抵在了他额头。  
冷冰冰的金属枪口摁在他额上，后面是白膜冷冰冰的眼神……  
啪嗒。  
因为被猛然拽走了手里的枪，动作并不敏捷的治疗职业失去平衡跌倒下来，枪刃一边把自己的枪牢牢压在地面上熟练地拨上保险，一边接住倒下来的白膜，咬着牙说，“别拿枪对着我。”  
“你害怕了？”白魔凑到他耳边，问。  
“……”枪刃顿了顿，“不用枪对着自己的伙伴是……”  
“是什么？”白魔小小地往人类耳朵里吹着气，伸出舌头舔起枪刃的耳廓，黏糊糊的水声清晰地灌入枪刃的耳朵。  
“是铁……则……”  
连耳朵尖都红透了呢，真是可爱到让人想一口吃掉。  
白魔用自己略尖的虎牙咬住了枪刃的耳垂，还调皮地左右错动了一下，感觉软软的一小片肉在自己的尖牙下被研磨地变薄了些。  
被维埃拉小巧鼻子所紧贴的，枪刃的耳朵已经热得发烫。  
尽管还没有被更多触碰，白魔柔软的发丝淌进枪刃脖子里，冰凉又柔滑的触感已经让枪刃热得头脑发昏。  
“嗯哼？不用枪指着伙伴吗，还真是温柔啊，不过……那是你的规矩，我可不管那些。”  
终于放过了人类的耳朵，维埃拉退开了一点距离，手指又从枪刃的领口钻进去。在白魔的抚摸下，枪刃的胸部肌肉马上紧绷起来。  
手感很好，白魔又是捏又是揉，枪刃不敢躲，也不敢甩开白魔，只能在女性治疗师灵巧的手下可怜兮兮地弓起身体……  
当然这无法逃离白魔的掌控，白魔尖起手指捏到枪刃胸前的一粒，细细地揉起来……  
“唔嗯……”枪刃终于忍不住漏出点声音，额头冒汗，白魔抚着人类的脊背，安抚似的说：“别太激动，很痛的。”  
她不摸还好，这么一摸，枪刃反应更激烈了，无法自控地剧烈喘息起来，像只野兽一样低吼着倒在地上颤抖起来。  
“哦噢……”白魔松开了他，看着痛地蜷成一团的枪刃，有点无奈，“都说让你不要激动的……”  
好像弄过火了……  
“你还好吗？”  
哪里可能不激动啊！本来因为白魔暂停了动作有所平复的下体因为白魔这平常的一句话又起了反应，枪刃的汗水把自己的头发都打湿了，一缕一缕粘在他额前跟颈侧……  
看枪刃难受地说不出话的样子，白魔咂咂嘴，回味了一下才玩了一会还没过上瘾的小肉珠，善心大发，“好了好了，这次就不弄你了，安静点别叫了。”  
“还……好……”  
还真是会逞强……  
明明连眼神都有些涣散了，还在这逞英雄，“你们防护职业都这么倔强的吗？”  
枪刃把自己的下唇都咬破了，溢出了丝丝血色，让白魔想到自己刚才吃到的一点血腥味……  
“不许咬嘴唇，给我张嘴。”  
枪刃张开了口……  
“真是的，都说了吧，你的身体属于我。除了我谁都不可以伤害你。”  
这女人，真是可怕的独占欲。  
白魔把什么捅进了他嘴里，枪刃下意识收紧下颚，咬住了那又粗又硬的东西。  
“是你最宝贝的武器，别咬，小心把你的爱枪磕坏了……”  
神经病，人的牙齿怎么可能把枪磕坏，明知道白魔是在戏弄他，枪刃还是松了口，任凭白魔把那玩意儿捅到了他的嗓子眼，陌生的粗糙的摩擦感激起一阵干呕……  
“仰头，仰头，我不是教过你怎么做深喉的吗，放松。”  
枪刃像一只被勾住了的鱼一样挣扎着，被自己的唾液呛得咳嗽起来又咳不出去，眼角泛起了泪花……  
看着感觉真可怜……  
明明那么复杂的枪械运行原理都搞得清楚，以太魔法也学的不错，这么简单的动作要领却总也搞不清楚。  
“保持呼吸……别屏气，好……仰头，保持呼吸，放松肌肉，放松……”也许是被碰到了喉咙深处，枪刃又身开始体发颤……  
“有点痒是吗，别怕，忍住……好。”  
长长呼出一口气，白魔终于把那支枪塞进了枪刃嘴里。  
看他浑身僵得像石头，紧攥起的手背迸起了青筋，白魔忍不住笑他，“至于么，紧张成这样，给你做的时候我也没这么夸张吧。”  
枪刃一听白魔提这个，感觉下体隐隐又起了反应，眼角的泪花简直要流下来，呜呜哼着求她……  
白魔见他一副濒临崩溃的样子，只好柔声哄他，“好好，不提……”  
话说看枪刃强压着喉咙的痒意被自己的枪插着嘴，白魔安静了没一会，又忍不住语言调戏他，“看你又硬了，是被自己的枪操也会有反应吗？”  
“……”枪刃真的有点受不了这过于漫长的前戏，再次呜呜着抗议起来。  
白魔摁着枪刃的后脑，把那把枪的枪管在枪刃喉咙里很是死命地插到深处转了转，又模仿性交的姿势抽插了几番，才终于放过了人类的喉咙。  
枪刃又是咳又是喘地平复了好一会，才带着好像还被金属块塞着舌头根一般的异物感再次提出那那个要求，“能不能快点……咳……进入正题？”  
白魔斜着眼睛瞄他，不屑道：“……你就那么急着想被我操？”  
枪刃红着脸，轻应了一声，“是。”  
还真不害臊哈。  
白魔终于转过来正眼看他，又勾起一抹笑，“好，但是我有个前提……”  
枪刃一听她要说前提就忍不住龇牙，天知道这位小姐有多少折磨人的花样。  
“你不是被枪操也会硬吗，我给你解开环，你用枪把自己操射，我就上你，怎么样？”  
“……”枪刃觉得这女人绝对是疯了……  
“附加条件，不许碰前面。”  
“……”枪刃心里一片冰凉，他觉得自己好歹也是个正常男人，不碰前面，还让他射……似乎有点不太可能。  
这场戏剧进行到现在，他的身体就好像被蚀空了一般地疯狂呼唤着白魔，她的香味她的微笑……丰满的胸部……柔软的身体……  
现在又顿在这个地方，而且又是让他自己来。  
被取下了环，枪刃眼神绝望，粗鲁地扣挖着自己的屁股，把里面被自己含了太久温度灼人的子弹一颗颗弄出来，哒哒落到地上。  
往里面塞手指，一根两根，抽插着，搅动着里面的软肉，指甲刮伤了内壁也不管不顾，他闭着眼睛，举起自己应该指向敌人扣动扳机的枪，把前面的枪管塞进了自己屁股里，一寸一寸地往里挤，枪管外面的凹凸花纹刮着已经被摩擦到肿痛的穴肉，强烈的疼痛也被枪刃咬着牙忽视了。  
即便是被这样恶劣地对待，失去束缚的下体还是不知廉耻一般一点点站了起来，枪刃正要把那枪往更深处捅去，因为别扭的动作已经酸痛的手腕却被拿住了。  
“够了！”  
是白魔的声音。  
含着隐隐的怒气。  
“我刚才不是已经提醒过要你温柔一点？”  
“……”  
本来看好戏的心情荡然无存，白魔现在只想把这家伙日翻。  
教一教不懂事的人类什么叫性的快乐，而不是自虐。  
拔出塞了半截的枪，白魔抬手一个小型治疗法术扔给枪刃，“你现在可以脱光了，恭喜你，提前领取了你想要的。脱！”  
……  
白魔的长发从她圆润的肩头滑下，随着她俯身的动作在枪刃的背上铺开……  
枪刃的身体因为凉丝丝的触感而微微颤栗，肩部的肌肉隆起来显现了棱角，又舒展开来，让白魔想起即将发动进攻的猎豹，矫健而美丽。  
白魔伸手摸上男人的胸部，厚实的肌肉下皱缩起来的软软一小颗肉粒终于再次回到白魔的指间被揉搓起来。等待肉粒被搓热了硬硬地立起来，白魔把指甲掐进了小小的凹陷左右滑动，惹得枪刃闷哼起来。  
很可惜，虽然你是猎豹我是兔子，但现在你才是我的猎物。  
白魔大腿抵在枪刃的双腿之间，微微抬腿碰了碰枪刃……  
“呜……”  
感觉到枪刃大腿之间的肌肉绷紧，似乎想要收拢双腿，却丝毫无法挪动的样子，白魔得意地用脚尖拨了拨自己的法杖。  
感应到白魔的以太，法杖的顶端微微闪亮了一下。不过现在这法杖当然不是用在增幅治愈魔法，而是……  
长长的法杖横在枪刃的脚后跟上，一左一右，双腿从脚踝被粗糙的麻绳牢牢绑在了法杖杆的两端，被摆成岔开腿的样子，无法挪动分毫。  
“又要被女人操了，你开心吗？还是被我这种身体娇弱的治疗师，按在床上，像狗一样的，挨操……”  
枪刃的喘息再次深重起来……  
“不是吧，你真的这么喜欢被羞辱啊。”白魔掐起枪刃胸前硬起来的肉粒，在指腹间捻动……  
枪刃难以忍耐地摇摆起身体，被反绑在身后的手徒劳无功地抓着什么……  
“还要什么？你倒是说啊。”白魔一边问，一边手上功夫也没停下，继续研磨着枪刃胸前的那一点。  
枪刃喘着粗气哼哼唧唧，喉咙里都快带上了哭音……白魔才仿佛恍然大悟，“哦忘了你现在说不出话！”  
“是让我不要这么磨人，再粗暴一点是吗？”白魔揪起了肉粒，狠狠将食指尖戳进了凹陷里面钻起来，激得枪刃差点翻滚起来，渗出了一身薄汗。  
“喔，还是太凶了，要温柔一点？”白魔把手指放到自己嘴里吮了吮，故意弄出啧啧水声，听得人类面红耳赤……  
沾着唾液的手指被涂上胸前略有些红肿发热的乳头带来了阵阵清凉，枪刃觉得受到了短暂的抚慰，随之而来是更多的空虚，像要把他吞吃一般难以抒解的欲望，在白魔润滑过的抚触下只比刚才更为汹涌澎湃。  
“舒服吗？”  
枪刃一阵阵吸着气，喉咙里呼噜噜好像被自己的唾液淹满了，唔唔嗯嗯身体直往下滑……  
白魔还要摸他，枪刃害怕地缩起了身体，胡乱摇起头……  
好久没见过这家伙这么可爱的反应了，白魔挑了挑眉，却还是毫无仁慈之心地拎住那颗已经肿起来，被涂上一层唾液变得水津津的乳头，枪刃敏感地缩起了脖子。  
另一只手握住枪刃滚烫挺立起来的阴茎……枪刃立刻像是被呛到一样往前拱了一截，又被白魔搂着腰拖回来，“别激动嘛，刺激的还在后面呢。”  
白魔柔软的手在枪刃的阴茎上抚弄着……  
其实枪刃很想吐槽她这手淫的水平实在烂的惊人……一定是故意的，枪刃难受地在那里扭着身体蹭来蹭去，试图找到一点可以依靠的东西，但却只有白魔轻飘飘的手拢在那里找不到重量地弄着。  
白魔终于扯开枪刃嘴里的堵塞，想欣赏一下人类高潮时憋不住的甜腻呻吟，不料从枪刃嘴里冒出了今天第一句的狠话，“白魔我杀了你！！”  
怪凶的还……  
白魔以很是无辜的姿态贴上枪刃的背，温暖且柔软的胸部也趴了上去。  
枪刃顿时又说不出话来了……  
白魔向来很明白如何让枪刃收声，这次当然也一样。  
女性胸部的软肉像是熨在了枪刃思维的某处，把理智呲啦全蒸发了个干净，枪刃刚强硬起来的态度像遇着了热源的蜡一样软了下来……  
“放……放开……”他颤着声音也颤着身体，小声祈求起来……  
白魔仿佛是正为枪刃刚才的态度生气，不紧不慢地问他，“刚才某人还说要杀了我？”  
白魔挪动着自己的上身，让柔软的胸部像面团一般在枪刃赤裸的背部滚动起来……  
枪刃的鼻腔里腻出了声音，白魔马上发现了什么，伸手探到枪刃嘴边，“含住我的手，不许咬嘴。”  
枪刃只能张嘴，白魔的手塞到他的口腔里没老实一会，就忍不住开始捉起枪刃的舌头……  
这下被刺激得狠了也不敢咬牙，更何况白魔另一只手正掐在他阴茎的根部阻止着他射精，枪刃只能像个玩具一样任她耍弄。  
偏偏这样屈辱的想象反倒更激起了欲望，枪刃仿佛是又被扔进了油锅里一般煎熬。  
白魔终于肯放开了枪刃，同时维埃拉的身体也终于完全贴合了人类，比人类略高的体温抚慰着裸露在冰冷空气中躁动不安人类的身体与灵魂。  
仿佛喟叹一般地呻吟着攀上高潮，人类的身体颤抖着，缓慢而持久地射出了白浊的液体，牙齿不可自控地轻咬住了维埃拉的手指，有点疼……不过难得见这家伙难以自控到无法压抑自己的样子，白魔悄悄忍住了痛呼，轻轻吻着人类的后颈。  
稍久的高潮结束以后，枪刃微蜷起身体，白魔轻拍了拍他的脸。  
“喂，现在该我享受一下了吧？”  
不等枪刃发出任何赞同或反对的声音，当然白魔也从来不需要征求枪刃的同意，她抽出在枪刃口腔里濡地过分湿的手指，缓缓探进枪刃的后穴。  
尚还处于不应期的身体难以感到兴奋，只有被陌生物体入侵的恐怖，枪刃仿佛催眠一般地警告着自己放松肌肉顺从白魔的动作。而白魔在里面戳刺了两下都没有感觉到枪刃的紧缩，白魔很是不满，“你今天很不在状态。”  
结果这一句话音刚落，因为白魔的话语感到内心恐惧枪刃的身体立刻打破了催眠效果，紧紧地缩起来，纠缠并挤压着白魔的手指……  
“嚯。”白魔有点惊讶。  
仿佛是为了反对白魔感到失望的话语一般，枪刃的身体快速恢复了热情，并且用比以往更加敏感的反应回应着白魔的手指的动作，让白魔忍不住爱怜地揉了揉枪刃紧致的臀肉，“好了别夹了，马上来操你。”  
枪刃今天不是不在状态，是有点兴奋过头。  
当白魔撩开自己的裙摆，把假阴茎戳到枪刃的后面的穴口，从那张小嘴一张一合，仿佛急不可耐的样子中发现了这一点。  
“就那么喜欢被女人日吗。”  
维埃拉摁着人类的两边臀肉，对准了方向，非常直接地一插到底。  
枪刃猛地挣了一下，仿佛是想从床上跳了开去。白魔也被从假阴茎上传导过来有若实质的触感弄得心情激荡，停留了一会默默感受够枪刃身体里的温暖和紧致，才慢慢动起来。  
枪刃的反应可爱极了，先是嘴里呜呜叫，像是完全忘了自己可以说话。一会又挣扎着蠕动起来身体，一副被过激爽快感刺激到的幸福样，让白魔不知道是不是该稍微放慢一点节奏。  
当然了，就算理智这么告诉她，白魔现在也是完全做不到的。枪刃的每一点动作和表情，都只让白魔有一个感觉——想日。  
操他。  
操哭。  
进入状态的白魔完全没有了治疗师的温柔，她狠狠地插进到枪刃的身体里，假阴茎并不光滑的表面凸点蹭着枪刃的穴肉，带起一阵颤栗……  
白魔摸着枪刃的脖子掐着他，感受着手掌之下人类脉搏有力的跳动，忍不住越掐越紧，直到枪刃的嘴里漫出呻吟来才作罢。  
“继续叫，别停啊，我喜欢。”  
“刚才不是叫的很好听吗，多来一点。”  
奈何枪刃像是被自己的反应给羞耻到，硬是咬着牙不肯漏出一点声音……  
白魔忍不住狠狠顶了他一下。  
终于成功激出一点破碎的呻吟……白魔马上鼓励他，“不是很舒服吗，不用憋着，叫。”  
说着又磨蹭了一下枪刃的敏感部位，男人惊喘出了声，却又闭上了嘴。  
“我……嗯！……呃，抱……歉……唔！”  
白魔翻了翻白眼，很是无奈，“没让你说话，我是……”白魔想了想，知道以枪刃的性格恐怕就是没办法突破那一层限制，“算了……”  
现在这样看他总是喜欢忍耐又忍不住的样子也怪可爱的。  
白魔一下下在枪刃的身体里抽插着，看枪刃喘着气，难以忍受地咬住了床单，唾液濡湿了床面淫乱的样子，越发加速了动作。  
枪刃大腿的肌肉一阵阵收缩，连脚趾都被快感冲刷而紧紧蜷缩起来……  
白魔俯身捏起之前被揉肿的乳头，然后终于也关照起另一边一直被遗忘的那一粒，惊讶地发现那边无需揉搓竟然已经微微有些硬地立起来了，惊讶道：“这么不甘寂寞的吗？”  
枪刃吸了一口气……  
白魔看他闭着眼睛欲盖弥彰的样子，狠狠捏了一把他已经发硬的乳头，激起枪刃身体的又一阵颤栗，连后穴都再次紧缩了起来。  
白魔凑到他耳边呼气，“你的身体倒是比你诚实不少。”  
枪刃不敢搭话，因为白魔的抽插反应强烈的身体里快感一波波涌上来，激出眼角漫出了眼泪……  
“受不了了？”  
枪刃的脖子都发着红，他想挡住自己丢脸的表情，却无从遮挡自己，只能忍受着自己在白魔面前露出难以自制的样子……  
这谁受得住？  
白魔反正是受不住。  
因为枪刃的表情，终于忍不住涌动的情潮，在枪刃的身体里射出了阴道分泌物。  
特殊的装置把女性的分泌成分一股脑射进了枪刃的身体，被柔弱女性又插又射还差点操哭的耻辱感顿时像箭一样刺中了枪刃的心……  
他……也射了。  
粘稠而滚烫的液体洒上小腹的时候，枪刃的眼泪终于忍不住滑了下来……  
维埃拉温柔地亲着他的额侧，又低头用自己毛茸茸的耳朵蹭蹭人类的下巴，抚慰着自家枪刃每次此种活动过后必会涌上心头的悔愧感。  
“很棒，多谢款待。”  
“诶等等，你干什么，我还没爽够呢。”看枪刃要溜的感觉，白魔连忙逮住他，有一下没一下地揉着枪刃背部的肌肉，“休息一下放松放松而已，你别告诉我你不行了。”  
“男人不可以说不行，从一开始就急着要我操的不是你么，现在一次就满足了？”  
白魔不知道从哪里变出了几颗子弹在枪刃眼前晃了晃，又放在枪刃手心，“还记得我跟你说的上弹吗？”  
“记得……”不过他现在还被绑着呢……  
当然，白魔很是好心地帮他解开了手腕的绳子，看枪刃活动手腕的样子，颇有点放虎归山的感觉……  
不过谁吃谁还说不准呢。  
总之，为了增添一点闺房情趣，白魔要求枪刃再次把他的子弹塞了几颗到屁股里去。  
枪刃实在不理解白魔对子弹的执着，问了很是不识趣的问题。  
“哈，喜欢子弹？你不觉得帅气地把子弹送进怪物心脏的你，被自己的子弹操到屁股流水这很有趣吗？”  
“……”枪刃对她粗俗的用词有点接受不良，“我还是更能接受我是被自己的治疗师……”  
“嗨呀嗨呀，你这是在表白吗？”维埃拉手作扇子状在脸颊旁扇了扇风，一脸娇羞，“好让人脸红呀……不过就算你这么说，我也一点不会手下留情的哦。”  
维埃拉把人类推回床上，“等你感觉里面热了再叫我，我可不想被冰到。”  
枪刃很是无语地望她，想说她又不是真的有个那个器官，说什么“被冰到”，真是……  
然后这段时间里，白魔在用治疗法术治愈枪刃腿上的鞭伤，这时候白魔又完全是个合格的治疗师了，专注和仔细的态度让枪刃感到心跳加速。  
“差不多了吧……”枪刃摆了摆双腿，并不太习惯在这种情况下白魔展现出的温柔。  
白魔按住他，“别打扰我。”  
“喂，好了……不会冰到你的。”  
白魔像是发现了枪刃心里隐藏的秘密一样突然蹿到他面前，“你这么紧张做什么？”  
“怕我对你好？”  
枪刃偏过了头去，不予作答。  
“我看枪刃先生好像是完全不懂我这治疗师的善心呢？”白魔气哼哼地打了个响指，“也罢，既然你不领情，那就让你感受下。”  
枪刃像被锉刀给杵了一下，原来白魔之前在他腿上的鞭伤里加了镇痛的法术……现在效果一解除，痛感马上沿着神经袭击了过来……  
怪不得明明打得那么狠却好像没啥感觉一样……  
这就是治疗师的善心吗？不过比起这个，果然还是治疗师的狠心更明显一点……  
比如现在，被自己所亲手施加的鞭伤经过了这一段时间的沉淀也没有变得更轻松一点，痛得枪刃只想哀嚎，比起在战斗中单纯被刺砍等，鞭子这种武器造成的伤明显在制造痛苦上更为专业，尤其效果显著的地方在于……火辣辣的鞭痕仅仅被碰到就会过电一般的激痛。  
因为身体很痛所以里面好像更紧了。白魔觉得这次捅进枪刃身体里比上次要难不少，当然她这次的动作也慢上了不少，仿佛特意让枪刃感受清楚自己被女人戴着假鸡巴插屁眼的事实一样，她扶着枪刃的腰，一点点地挤，缓慢而坚定地拓了进去……  
白魔被传感过来的感觉涨得有点喘不过气来，拍拍枪刃的屁股，“放松点宝贝，你夹得我好难受……”  
“别那么叫我……”  
“那宝宝？”  
“也不要。”  
“亲爱的？”  
“……”终于发现了白魔的恶趣味，枪刃不再说话了。  
“亲爱的，这回奴家的大宝贝可是又粗又长，绝对包君满意喔～”白魔用甜腻腻的声音说话，掐着枪刃腰间的软肉，用假阴茎顶着子弹往枪刃的身体深处捅，夸张的尺寸绷得枪刃的穴口都撑平了，光溜溜地没有一丝褶皱，白魔好玩一样地摸着那里，“好枪刃，别夹了，奴家……”  
“闭嘴！”  
哟呵，还惹毛了？  
感觉到枪刃身体的僵直，白魔眨眨眼睛，“你不会是射了吧？”  
伸手一摸果然，枪刃下腹多出了些新鲜的粘液……“我还没进去，你就先射了？”  
白魔按着枪刃的腰，顿时发狠地往里捅，“张嘴……不是上面这张嘴，我让你下面……妈的真疼！”  
枪刃眼神涣散，听不清白魔在说什么，屁股里的假阴茎把里面都撑地被迫舒展开，大腿与臀部的鞭伤被白膜的长袍布料有意无意蹭着，带起电流一般的痛感直蹿脑门，被同时涌入的过多感知烧坏了脑子。  
“你还真的够下贱的，被女人操屁眼也能爽成这样。”  
终于完全插了进去，枪刃几乎要翻起白眼，感觉下面白魔的假阴茎仿佛顶住了他的胃或者插进了他的肺部一般，又恐怖，又爽快。  
至于那三颗子弹，更是被顶到了不知名的深处，不会“上弹”到了太里面弄不出来吧，白魔想。  
再凶恶再强硬的男人，屁股里面也是又热又暖的，白魔揉揉枪刃臀丘的肉，这人类男性身上难得一直柔软的部分，然后对着屁股打起了巴掌。  
枪刃小声痛哼起来……  
白魔一边探索着在枪刃的小腹按压，一面更深地抬胯顶弄起来，“嗯？都操这么深了还摸不到吗？”  
“莫非是只有女人可以？”  
“诶，有了！”  
发现了惊喜一样惊呼起来，白魔兴奋地继续朝那个方向往里顶，手掌用力按着枪刃的下腹，试图在身体外摸到自己“大宝贝”顶起肉体的凸出的弧度。  
被像玩具一样对待了……  
枪刃的指甲在自己手臂上抓出了血痕，浑身的汗水让他像从水里捞起来一样狼狈。终于当白魔放弃了残酷的游戏，由慢及快地前后抽插起来，肠壁被大力摩擦着又痛又爽，枪刃像负伤的野兽一样呜咽起来……  
“哦呀哦呀，别哭嘛，”白魔纤细的手指轻揩掉他的眼泪，而与手部动作的温柔恰恰相反，下身一点不慢，反而更快更猛烈地撞击起来。适应了这样的节奏之后，枪刃过于紧绷而干涩疼痛的穴壁终于慢慢柔软了些……  
感觉到枪刃渐渐湿润起来的内壁，白魔却慢下了动作，附身咬住枪刃的耳朵，“亲爱的，被奴家操的可还爽吗？”  
“别嗯嗯啊啊，说话！”  
枪刃被她整得神志不清，却硬被拉扯出一点理智，喘息着用夹杂浓重鼻音的气声应了一声爽。  
那还真是够爽的。  
看自家手撕蛮神的枪刃，在自己身下像个被凌辱的娇弱少女一样娇喘，光是这声音就足够白魔兴奋了。  
终于在枪刃身体里再一次泄了身，白魔摸着枪刃被各种溢出的粘液弄得滑溜溜的大腿内侧，意犹未尽地咂着嘴，感叹道：“居然能从后面被操开，你真确定不是需要一个凶猛大汉来日你？”  
枪刃本来被她摸的很舒服迷迷糊糊合着眼，这会子猛然转头，“我不喜欢男人。”  
白魔对他恐吓的架势不以为然，“是么，我怎么觉得就算来的是个臭烘烘大汉，你也一样会翘着屁股迎接？”  
“……”  
被枪刃的眼神给吓得轻抽了口气，白魔不敢继续往下说了……  
“我只会把子弹射穿他喉咙，用刀划断他的肠子。”  
“真狠。”对那个血肉横飞的场景，白魔想了个开头就摇摇头不愿再想下去。  
从枪刃的狠话里白魔又突然想到什么，突然伸手掐住枪刃的脖子，恶狠狠道：“我差点还忘了，你之前还威胁要杀我！”  
“你该不会也想用枪打我吧？”  
“我只是说个气话！”  
“我不管，你这是忘恩负义，你这家伙，战斗的时候我费尽心思救你，你居然想杀我。”  
虽然明知道白魔是在耍他，对这突如其来的台词，枪刃还是不知道如何应对，只能不知所措地望着白魔。  
“我要惩罚你。”白魔凑近了些，一双纯真的兔子眼像撒娇一样对他眨了眨，气哼哼地道。  
……  
人类男性一丝不挂地摊开在床上，四肢被分别捆到四根床柱，维埃拉就坐在他身边，看着他被后穴里的跳蛋折磨到眼角通红……  
本来效果是没这么强烈的，但自从刚才维埃拉提醒过人类一句“这可是我平时自己用的”之后，枪刃就忍耐不住地身体发红，阴茎也直直立起来……  
“你还真是喜欢我啊，真不知道是不是看在这个的份上对你温柔一点，但是呢……你今天做的事实在让我很生气。”白魔用手指帮枪刃梳理开汗湿的头发，“不是指你说的气话，你知道我在说什么，所以……”  
“不……”  
弱气的祈求没有生效，白魔一边抚弄着枪刃的阴茎，一边拎出了一根精巧的银色小棍……  
虽然不再出声反对，枪刃的身体还是难以抑制的发起抖来。  
白魔安慰他，“你放松一点，不会有事的。”  
枪刃看起来非常想要逃开，却无处躲藏，只能无助地挽紧了捆住四肢的绳索。白魔这会认真地套弄起枪刃的阴茎，尽管明知道前方是深不见底的陷阱，无法抑制的生理冲动还是诚实地反应在身体上。  
尿道棒插入铃口的瞬间，枪刃的身体猛然挺了起来……听着枪刃少见哆哆嗦嗦的求饶，白魔轻笑着安抚他，“安心啦，没那么恐怖的。”  
剧烈的疼痛像用刀子刮着骨头，枪刃的身体抖个不停，大颗的汗珠从额头淌下来……  
看他吓成那样，白魔只好暂停了动作，轻轻啄着他的干燥发裂的嘴唇，“不怕不怕，我不会伤害你的，乖。”  
暗笑枪刃这会像个怕寂寞的小孩一样脆弱，白魔坚定地再次把尿道棒往里插了进去，直到碰整根没入，露在外面的是一朵雕刻精致的百合花，像被紧紧吮吸吸附着一样缀在顶端。  
“枪刃……你是我的……你的身体，完全属于我。”白魔着迷一样轻吻过那朵银色的百合花，然后撩起裙子，跨坐到枪刃身上……  
现在若隐若现裙摆之下的秘密一览无遗了，白魔……果然，里面是真空的……  
真是个色兔子……  
枪刃想着又要硬起来，却从内部被尿道棒挤得发疼，连呼吸都颤抖起来。  
白魔双腿跪在枪刃身体两侧，手掌按着枪刃的胸口，身体重心缓缓下沉……  
“不……你不能……！”  
枪刃被她大胆的举动吓了一跳，弓起背直想往后缩……  
白魔又停了手，笑嘻嘻地问他，“真的不要？”  
枪刃慌乱地摇起头……  
“嘘……”伸出食指按在枪刃嘴唇，白魔的长耳朵往下折了折，“别说话，仔细听……”  
白魔在自己的身体里搅动，静下来就可以听到咕叽咕叽的水声，枪刃的呼吸急促起来……  
这女人……实在太……  
枪刃可以转开头不看她，闭上眼睛不见她，却关不住自己的耳朵，也止不住这具身体的渴求。他全身心地想要扑向白魔，就算不看不听，想像力也会帮他补全一切。  
哪有女孩子会……坐在男人身上给自己手淫的？  
枪刃感觉自己的理智像是被白魔硬生生一根根扯断了。  
“你心跳得很快。”  
维埃拉侧过来趴在他身上听他的心音，耳朵的绒毛一下下扫在枪刃的胸膛，带来麻麻痒痒的触感。  
枪刃的心，跳更快了。  
像是要冲出胸膛一般的跳动着。  
白魔干脆侧躺到枪刃身边，却仍然不解开他，修长的大腿夹着枪刃上下滑动，手指绕着枪刃的乳晕轻轻打转……女性的丰满胸脯也在枪刃身上一蹭一蹭……  
从侧面看的话更加明显了，白魔观察着枪刃一点点抬起的……“你真的不要？”  
枪刃能说什么呢？他说不出话……  
一边是刚刚余波未尽的剧痛，一边是无法压抑的原始欲求，像是一脚踩在天堂，一脚又被地狱所拉扯……  
维埃拉终于紧紧地抱了上来，娇滴滴地捏着嗓子喊他，“别这么冷淡地对待奴家嘛～”白魔又贴近了些，抬腿将自己的私处贴上了枪刃，湿润的黏液擦上了人类的腿侧，果然成功感觉到怀里的人类浑身僵硬。  
“那……奴家想要，你给不给呀？”  
“难道非要奴家求你不成？”白魔嗡着声音假做出一副哭音。  
枪刃牙齿咬得咯吱作响，白魔就当没听到，垂着眼睛开始解自己的衣服……  
宽大法袍下白皙娇嫩的皮肤，浑圆胸部中间迷人的凹陷与微妙的阴影，光洁平坦的小腹……不过到此为止，治疗师只解了个衣襟，就重新回到枪刃身前沉下身体，湿哒哒的穴口贴上了枪刃挺立阴茎仍含着小小百合的顶端，往里滑动了一截，又抬起身。  
枪刃露出一副不知是痛苦还是享受更多的表情，白魔还在不依不饶问他，“好枪刃，亲爱的，给奴家嘛，好不好？”  
尽管内心狂叫着不要答应她，该死的妖精，魅魔。看着维埃拉盈满了水汽亮晶晶的眼睛，人类却像个失去了自我意识的傀儡一样木然的点了点头……  
白魔像个天真的小女孩一样笑着，伸手盖住枪刃的眼睛，“不要看不要看，奴家害羞……”  
白魔还会害羞？  
在这里面色潮红耳朵尖都能滴出血的的人明明是枪刃。  
白魔娇笑着一点点沉下腰去，还不忘给失去视觉的枪刃直播，“嗯，前面都吃进去了哦。”  
但他又不是感觉不到！！  
只不过被白魔这么一转述，色气程度直线飙升，枪刃的尿道被道具堵着像被刀刮，本来就疼得够呛了，偏偏白魔还在用自己湿润的小穴磨他，溢出的分泌液顺着他阴茎往下流，那感觉……  
是很爽的 ，本来应该。  
但是……在这种情况下，又像是把本来顺着刮过一遍的刀片又逆过来刮……  
枪刃像被剐鳞的鱼一样挺起了身体又软下去。  
“噢噢噢，痛呢？”白魔感觉到自己的手掌被沾湿，终于移开了遮挡枪刃视线的手，同时恶毒地沉下身体，坐到了枪刃身上。  
维埃拉的鼻子里挤出了一声舒服的喟叹……  
枪刃像是被钉住了一样僵直了身体。  
“喔喔，冷静点，冷静。”白魔毫无诚意地提醒他，眼睛里却满是戏谑的笑意，枪刃徒劳无功地挣扎起来。后穴的跳蛋也被白魔适时地按开了，在枪刃的身体里嗡嗡震动着滑来滑去，连蜷起身体都做不到的枪刃哭叫起来，软弱的声音被白魔以吻封缄。  
这次终于记得呼吸了，值得表扬。  
白魔在枪刃的口腔里搅动舌头，却堵不住从喉咙里漫出来的嘤嘤声……  
白魔直起身，扶着枪刃的身体一边上下律动，一边取笑他，“什么嘛，战斗的时候看起来勇猛无双，到了床上却只会哭，搞得好像我欺负你一样的。”  
难道事实不就是你在欺负我吗？！  
虽然想这么大吼出声，但枪刃已经被快感冲刷到癫狂，根本分不清白魔具体说了什么。只感觉到了被羞辱，屁股里被塞了东西，被剥夺了射出的权利，被控制了身体变成他人的所有物，被白魔揉捏在股掌之间，痛觉与羞耻还有快感一股脑地填塞进他的脑海。  
白魔身体的温暖包围着他，熔化着他，想要沉陷于白魔的气息中……  
枪刃突然咳嗽起来，白魔被他吓了一跳，检查完枪刃的状态，却又差点被他笑死。  
“不是吧，被自己的口水呛到？你也太入迷了点吧。”  
枪刃非常想把自己埋起来……  
虽然是这么说，因为防护职业这可爱的举动，治疗师情潮涌动，再次加快了身体动作。  
在多重快感的刺激下，枪刃剧烈地喘息着，身体像是被冰得发冷一般打着哆嗦……  
“枪刃。”  
“嗯？”良久，枪刃才从鼻子里哼出了回答。  
“还敢不敢在我天赐之后超火流星？”  
枪刃狂乱地摆动着头，白魔却不放过他，捏住他的下巴，冷冷地发声，“说话。”  
“不……敢。”  
“真的不敢？”  
枪刃先是点了点头，然后才如梦初醒一般地吐出声音，“真的……”  
“看我空蓝很爽是不是？”  
“看我手忙脚乱慌慌张张给你读救疗很爽是不是？”  
“看我怕你死了不敢断读条躲AOE，你很爽是不是？”  
白魔一下下绞紧了内壁，终于成功让自己爽快地达到了高潮。绝顶的快感过了，尚在余韵中的后穴仍在轻微的缩张，伸手撩开自己的长发甩到肩膀后面，白魔富有侵略性的眼神盯着已经被自己的汗水打湿的枪刃……  
枪刃看她的眼神闪闪烁烁，隐含着惊恐。  
维埃拉忍不住嗤嗤笑出声，因为这场景实在非常有趣，猎食者被本该属于自己的猎物恐吓，犹如看到猫被老鼠追着跑。  
“辛苦啦，枪刃先生。”白魔状似虔诚地双手合十，眯起一只眼睛，向枪刃明送了秋波。  
枪刃的身体再次抖了抖。  
感觉到身体里的异动，白魔知道他的精神恐怕已经濒临极限，正要抬起腰就此放过他，无奈踩在崩溃的危险线上摇摇欲坠的枪刃红着眼睛泫然欲泣的样子太过可爱，白魔只好宽容了自己坐视观赏的恶劣行为。  
枪刃感觉自己的下体涨得要爆炸，扭动挣扎也毫无作用。现在白魔要解开他，只怕就算让他跪在地上舔白魔的脚趾，他都会立刻抛下自尊去舔的，但可惜现在主动权不在他手上。  
当然其实就算只是软下声调央求白魔两句也会有用，但枪刃完全想不到这些。  
“嗳，别动，这就帮你取，安静点。”白魔按着他的小腹，陷入了短暂的沉思……  
看着维埃拉恬静美好的侧颜，弧度柔美的下颚线条……  
枪刃又想扭起来了。  
“忍着点。”白魔想了半天，还是决定速战速决。这短短的一句话音刚落，拈着银色的小百合扭了扭试探一下角度，还没等枪刃适应起来做好心理准备，就利落地拔了出来。  
“嘶……”  
这仿佛被哧啦掀了一层皮的感觉……  
枪刃眼前一黑差点被痛晕过去，等缓过一口气来才虚弱地大骂，“你**不能慢点吗！！”  
“不许说脏话。”  
都这个时候了哪还管这个！枪刃又是生气又是委屈又是疼得厉害，浑身都被疼痛卸了力。总算白魔还有点良心，赶紧解了绑他手脚的绳子，把枪刃抱进怀里，擦去他背心和额前一层层浸出的冷汗，哄着他，“没事了没事了，乖。”  
枪刃咬着牙齿皱着眉，想对白魔哄小孩一般的态度表达厌恶，手臂却不听使唤地绕过去紧紧抱住了白魔，像受了委屈的大孩子一样揽住白魔的肩膀，蹭着白魔的颈窝，被尖锐痛楚所撕咬扯碎的神经也似乎从治疗师身上汲取的体温中获得了一丝慰藉……  
“喂……”  
尽管内侧垫上了软布，激烈的挣扎还是让枪刃磨红了手腕，白魔翻过他的手掌，发现不止如此，枪刃掌心还布满了红红紫紫的月牙痕……  
“放开我，让我拿一下法杖。”  
白魔探出手去摸来了自己的法杖，枪刃看着那根杖子不知道想到了什么又别过头去，暗笑他想象力丰富，白魔给他用了点治疗法术，极大缓解了枪刃的痛苦。  
那让人浑身无力的激痛过去了，枪刃发现自己又……  
看白魔又要去摸他，枪刃后怕地挡住了白魔的手，“别，我自己来……”  
一眼识破了枪刃的担忧，白魔笑盈盈地道，“放心，我这次不弄你。”  
对着枪刃狐疑的眼神，白魔马上肃容发誓，“真的真的，我要说假话就把神圣拖出技能栏。”  
枪刃信了。  
……  
“那么……枪刃先生，想让奴家用哪张嘴服侍您呢？”  
母兔子狡黠地眨眨眼，一脸纯真地问他。  
“……”  
“还是说……”维埃拉拉开衣襟，袒露出自己浑圆的乳房，双手握住往里推了推，似乎还嫌不够刺激一样，收拢了手指，让白白软软的乳肉从自己指缝间溢出来，“想要这个？”  
枪刃简直要晕过去了。  
“你怎么上面也不穿？”  
“……”，如果艾欧泽亚有年度不识趣奖的评选，枪刃先生一定一举夺魁。  
维埃拉感觉自己额头的青筋都要跳起来了，沉着声音回答，“……为了搞你。”  
气氛不太对劲……  
枪刃终于意识到自己说错了话，看着白魔不满的眼神，想说点什么补救，却问出了更蠢的问题：“那为什么现在还穿着袍子？”  
“……”白魔思考了片刻，决定拿一个大号口球给枪刃堵上嘴，“你还是不说话比较好。”  
“为什么现在还穿着衣服，当然还是为了搞你。你喜欢这件衣服不是吗？”被堵上了嘴的枪刃瞪了眼睛表达了惊讶，白魔无奈地叹气，“怎么知道的？看眼神就知道了好不好……”  
这家伙是只有在战斗的时候才能不那么迟钝吗？  
美其名曰示范白魔趴在枪刃腿间给他做了一次深喉，当然了……看这家伙爽成这样估计还是根本不怎么记得什么诀窍啊要点，白魔一边舔着唇边枪刃的精液一边想。  
而射精的本人则别开了头，完全不敢看白魔尖着舌头舔精液的色情样。  
等白魔手指探进他身体的时候才轻蹬着腿抗议，那眼神，好像在抗议白魔不讲信用。  
白魔瞥他一眼，手指往里又拱了拱，扯住了某根细线，耻笑他，“怎么，还夹上瘾了舍不得吗，想明天夹着这玩意儿去拉怪？”  
跳蛋……  
因为一直停着没有动，差点忘记了这东西的存在。被白魔的话激发了羞耻，枪刃脸红得耳朵眼里都往外冒热气儿……  
白魔扯着跳蛋的细线往外拽了一点又松开，慢慢等小东西缓缓滑回原位，再往外拽再松，圆溜溜的道具滑腻地在身体里来回溜，让枪刃有种怪异的感觉……  
“奇怪诶，拉不出来……”  
枪刃鼻子喘着粗气，想说你别弄我了，被口球卡住的嘴巴却只能哼出甜腻的怪音，枪刃干脆忍住了不再出声，只蠕动着喉咙一次次吞下自己口腔分泌出的唾液。  
用那个跳蛋戏弄了枪刃好半天，再等白魔把自己硬硬的“大宝贝”抵到枪刃后面，枪刃终于忍不住狠狠地瞪她了。  
好像终于想起来自己发过誓一样，白魔一边认真解释着，“我这不叫弄你”一边再次插进了枪刃的身体，“我这是在……操你。”  
……  
第二天，轻锐小队。  
终于在第二个宝箱的时候，诗人从枪刃开箱子时候低头露出完完整整的红痕惊叫起来，“枪刃你什么时候有相好了？”  
队里的龙骑很是不解地看他，“相好？”  
富有浪漫主义气息的诗人对这白痴翻了白眼，“那个很明显啊，脖子上的，是吻痕吧！枪刃居然不声不响交了女朋友？”  
龙骑愣了，“那不是虫子咬的吗？”  
诗人被他的弱智程度震了一下，摆摆手决定不与白痴说话，转头问起队伍里唯一的女性成员白魔，“喂，你想得到吗，枪刃的女朋友居然是狂野小野猫类型，我猜对方一定是猫魅族。”  
“狂野小野猫”白魔瞥了一眼枪刃，很是高深莫测地咳了咳，语不惊人死不休，“谁知道呢，说不定是被日地叫老公也说不定。”  
虽然知道是在开玩笑……  
但两位红色职业还是为白魔法师奔放的用词与大胆的想象不约而同倒抽了一口气……该说不愧是老搭档吗，这种话都敢出口，也不怕被枪刃一刀劈了。  
“这么一说……”诗人像是被提醒了什么，突然认真思考起来。  
龙小骑挠头，还想问问诗人怎么看出来是吻痕的问题，枪刃回头冷冷瞥了他们一眼，“还打不打本了？”  
众位DPS齐齐噤了声，埋头跟了上去，只有白魔一派轻松地拎着法杖在后面慢悠悠地跑……  
诗人终于憋不住自己的好奇心，趁枪刃群怪的时候腾不出手打他，问：“枪刃你是不是真的喜欢男人啊？”  
“……”枪刃举了举手里的退避。  
诗人一个手抖差点把箭雨按成了失血箭。  
……


End file.
